


Kiss me on the mouth (free me)

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam has Blue’s curse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Adam kisses his true love and he dies





	Kiss me on the mouth (free me)

The startling cold pinpricks of rain did nothing to cool the heated blood that coursed under Adam’s skin. He could feel the way it ran through his body, liquid hot veins that seemed close to scorching. 

He couldn’t do anything to calm the racing blood. He couldn’t do anything but stare at Gansey.   
Gansey, with his Roman nose and beautiful eyes and thick hair. Gansey, who dripped privilege in every action.

Gansey, who was staring at Adam with blown pupils and parted lips, his head bowed as if in prayer. 

“Do it,” he murmured, barely audible above the rain. “Please, Adam.”

Adam shook his head, hard enough to send droplets flying off the ends of his already soaked hair. “I can’t,” he said, and he hated the way the words stuck in his throat. 

“Adam,” Gansey said again, and this time Adam listened. Maybe it was the way Gansey said it. Or maybe it was how gently he laid his hand on Adam’s chest, his palm flat against Adam’s heart as it beat out its most desperate tempo yet. 

“Don’t make me do this,” Adam said with no certainty. He couldn’t bring himself to actually say it. Don’t make me hurt you. 

“I need you,” Gansey said on a breathe. “Please, I need you to do it.”

Adam choked on a sudden sob that seemed to crawl up his throat. “I can’t,” he tried again. 

Gansey moved closer, his hand moving to grip the back of Adam’s neck. This close Adam could see the water as it clung like jewels to Gansey’s dark eyelashes, each blink sending a few falling down his cheeks like brittle tears. 

“I can’t, I l-“ and he didn’t finish it. The word caught in Adam’s very core, stuck there. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t do it. 

“I need you,” Gansey said. 

They were pressed so close. Adam was sure the heat of his body against Gansey’s was enough to evaporate the rain that was falling in sheets around them. 

“Please,” Gansey said again, and this time Adam had to listen. 

There was nothing else he could do. They only had one choice. 

Adam took Gansey’s face into his hands. His bony and long fingers looked so unnatural against the hard planes of Gansey’s face. He felt like he was holding the most precious thing in his life, and he was about to throw it away. 

Gansey licked his lips, once, quickly, a flash of tongue as his eyes rose to meet Adam’s. There was so much fear, but all hidden behind a steely and accepting gaze. 

Adam knew. He knew that Gansey had always known he was going to die. 

The fact he was about to be the one to kill him was what hurt. 

Adam ran his finger across Gansey’s cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin before it was gone. 

“Please, Adam,” Gansey said once more, his voice a whisper. 

Adam didn’t linger anymore. He closed his eyes, not because he was supposed to but because he didn’t want to see it happen. His lips met Gansey’s so softly, like a jewel laid upon delicate velvet. He could feel Gansey’s shaky exhale as soon as they touched. 

It was everything Adam had ever wanted and everything he’d ever feared. The softness and warmth that radiated throughout his body from their kiss wasn’t enough to stop the cool fear creeping down his spine. 

Gansey gasped against his mouth and Adam pulled away instantly. 

“Adam,” Gansey managed before falling forward into his arms. His fingers fluttered over his lips like they were trying to hold the memory of the kiss there. 

“Gansey,” Adam said, so softly and heavy with sorrow he thought the words fell from his mouth. “Gansey,” he said again. 

Gansey’s arms wrapped tightly around Adam’s waist. He didn’t say anything as Adam lowered them both gently to the ground, taking Gansey into his arms. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. 

The rain had stopped, but his tears still fell onto Gansey’s cheeks, tracing their own paths across his cheekbones and jaw before falling as Gansey had. 

“Adam,” Gansey said once more, his eyes barely in focus. 

“It’s okay,” Adam said again, the words empty of anything. 

Gansey touched Adam’s face gently, his thumb dragging over his lips. 

His hand fell. 

He was gone. 

Adam held onto his body like a lifeline, his tears the rain that would wash away the warm and horrible memory of Gansey’s lips. 

Adam had loved Gansey. 

And he’d killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, wine drunk in Italy: i got an idea


End file.
